Do Fairies Have Tails?
by TheSilversmithAlchemist
Summary: Yes, fairies do have tails. And these are their tails. A collection of oneshots (AU and canon-verse) that will feature different themes (lessons) and different adventures of different characters. Contains LEMONS AND LIMES! And NaLu, GruVia, GaJevy, MiraXus, RoWen, ZerVis, BiXanna and other pairings to join. Current oneshot - The Hell is FanFiction! (No pairings)
1. My Flaming Muse

Listen to the Tails of Fairies

CH.1: My Flaming Muse

 **Hello everyone! The name's TheSilversmithAlchemist, but Silver's much more preferred. This'll be my first time writing a multi-chapter Fairy Tail fic and I'd just like to say I'm extremely excited to do this. Before continuing on, I'd like to state a few things.**

 **First off, this is a fic, composed of an entire collection of oneshots. This story will contain different pairings such as NaLu, GruVia, GaJevy (or GaLe), RoWen, with other pairings on the side. Secondly, this story WILL CONTAIN LEMONS! And before those specific chapters, I'll add a little caution tag to notify readers of it.**

 **Other than that, I think we're done here. Enjoy the show~!**

 **First shot: My Flaming Muse!**

-I-

 _ **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by the godly beast that is Hiro Mashima. ^_^**_

 ** _Plot: Lucy encounters her archenemy while working on her first novel. Writer's Block. And it's all due to her non-experience when it comes to making out. When she asks Natsu for his help, he becomes her inspiration. Her muse._**

 _ **Rating: M (WARNING: Lime ahead!) also contains implied sex.**_

 _ **Words: 2,443**_

* * *

 _Ugh._

Lucy crumbled up yet another piece of paper for what she didn't realize, the umpteenth time before chucking it behind it. She aimed for the garbage can, but missed, allowing the crumbled piece of paper to join its fallen comrades on their graveyard that was her bedroom's floor.

"I can't believe this…" Lucy grimaced. She couldn't believe that her archenemy, writer's block, had come back to haunt her again. She was in the middle of trying to write a lustful make out scene in her novel, "Lovemmates", a story about two college roommates (one girl and a boy) who end up rooming together and bonding, which eventually turned into a relationship. The characters in her novel were loosely based off of her friends in real life However, as embarrassing as it is, this was her first time writing a steamy, intimate make out scenes… or even smut.

But because it was her first time writing it, she wasn't having trouble simply because…

She had no experience.

For the eighteen years she had existed, she had never had a boyfriend, so she had never experienced that sorta thing and would never know how to write the words. I mean, she could always look at writing samples online for examples, but she knew that it wouldn't feel natural. She wrote better when she experienced it.

And so, you could see her predicament.

As she began rubbing her temples to help her focus, her cell phone vibrated. She groaned a bit as she checked her phone to see her best friend: Levy McGarden. Her frown turned into a smile immediately as she clicked the answer button.

"Lucy!" Levy said cheerfully.

"Levy!" Lucy happily replied back.

"Whatcha' doin?" Levy asked.

"Trying to get through the next chapter of the novel I'm writing…" Lucy said.

"Oh, you mean "Lovemmates"?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Well how's that going? The last time we talked about it, you were well through four chapters."

"Well, good news, I made it to Chapter 7, bad news, writer's block has returned," Lucy sighed, softly banging her head against her desk.

Levy replied, "Ah, don't let it get to you, Lu-chan. I'm sure you'll overcome it soon enough. Just know that I have full and complete faith in your abilities," Levy assured her best friend.

Lucy lifted her head up. Levy was right! She couldn't let such a small obstacle get in her way! If she was really an excellent writer, she should be able to do this scene with no problem.

"Thanks for the words, Levy~! I think I got something working now. I promise to call you back after I'm done!" With that, Lucy quickly hung up the call and chucked her phone somewhere on the floor.

With her newfound determination coursing through her very veins, she picked up her pencil and straightened her notebook once more and began writing the words as they just naturally came to her. She felt it.

She felt the right, necessary words flowing from her brain to her fingers to her pencil.

"Yes! Take this writer's block!" she happily cried.

Before she could even finish the first sentence…

 _ **BAM!**_

Lucy jumped almost immediately, dropping her pencil and ceasing her writing. A moment passed before she realized who it was.

"…Natsu…"

Almost as soon as she mumbled his name, he opened her bedroom door, a huge toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Yo, Lucy! What's up?"

"AHHH!"

Lucy nearly fell off her chair out of surprise. Natsu stopped in front of her, scratching his spiky pink hair. He looked at his partner, perplexed at her attitude.

"What's wrong with you?"

She growled at him. "Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you to stop breaking my windows?! The landlord is going to yell at me again!"

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, Lucy. The door wasn't opening, so I just did what felt natural."

She took a deep sigh before turning around to face her desk again. She picked up her pencil and put it to the paper, when she felt her heat drop. She felt Natsu practically breathing down her neck. His breath was hot.

"Yosh! Is this another one of your stories you're writing?"

She whipped around and came face to face with her partner. A blush crept up on her face as she stood in front of her notebook, purposely hiding it from him. "N-No, you can't look."

The salamander seemed to be a little confused, "Why not?"

"Because… because it's my private diary!"

He frowned a bit. "Why do you always try to keep secrets from me? We are partners, comrades, friends right?"

Lucy stammered, "O-O-Of course we are, but some things are better not be to be said and kept a secret."

"But you know I love your writing," Natsu groaned, catching Lucy off guard. He knew she wasn't writing an entry in her diary.

"But how'd you know I write?" Lucy asked.

"Whenever I stayed over, I would come upstairs and read your stories on your laptop, since you just left it open. They were good," Natsu explained.

Lucy couldn't believe it. But she knew she couldn't be surprised. This was Natsu after all. "Okay, look. You can watch, but just don't disturb me by making a lot of noise. Got it?"

Natsu nodded as she lended him the previous chapters from the notebook and began working again.

Lucy took a cathartic breath before continuing to work, when her hand stopped. She couldn't believe it… after Levy's encouraging words, she had the whole scene envisioned in her mind, but now… everything was a blank and it was all because of him…

Her whole aura surrounding her turned saddened purple. Feeling stumped, she banged her head against her desk. _Dammit, dammit, dammit…_

"Oi, Lucy," the pink Salamander called out.

"What do you want..?" Lucy sighed.

Natsu put the papers on the side of her and began explaining, "Right here. I don't think you're describing the guy's thoughts and emotions right here."

Lucy lifted her head, looking over at the paragraph. "What do you mean?"

Natsu pointed it out again, "Here. Where the boy is thinking about the girl. I don't think a boy would notice a girl's hair or skin first."

Lucy blinked, "Hmm… I suppose your right, but… all boys are different, ya know?"

"Just trust me, Luce," Natsu grinned. "Anyways, do you have anything else for me to read?"

Lucy pondered on what he was saying, before blushing a deep crimson. "Um, hey Natsu… I know this might sound weird, but… how do you think a guy would kiss a girl?"

"Eh?"

She turned away from him and handed him her notebook, which contained the chapter she was having trouble writing, "Just take this and read it! Okay?!"

The young pinkette shrugged, accepting the notebook and reading it as he paced around Lucy's room.

The blonde Celestial Mage fidgeted around in her chair. She found it embarrassing that she couldn't even write a simple make out scene. If she could even write a little kiss scene, then how could she not write a make out scene. It was basically a more fleshed out and descriptive kiss scene. She waited until Natsu was finished.

"Luce."

Lucy cringed at the tone of his voice. She turned around, "You finished? What do you think…?"

The Dragon Slayer handed the notebook back to its owner before responded, "Well for starters, the way you wrote the guy's part was very… different from what I could imagine. I mean, I could expect all that gooey-mushy stuff from the girl, but a boy? No way."

Lucy blushed. She never took it into consideration that all guys were like that. "So, since you're a guy, what do you think a male would do in that situation?"

He tapped his chin, contemplating on it. A few moments passed, before he yelped and punched his fist into his open palm. "Yosh! I'll show you!"

Lucy was taken aback, "Wha…?"

Natsu stepped in front of Lucy and leaned forward, capturing and silencing Lucy with a kiss.

Lucy's eyes widened, surprised by Natsu's sudden action. Suddenly, Natsu's hand curling through her soft hair, caressing it ever so smoothly as he inserted his tongue into her mouth, causing her to melt into the kiss.

She tilted her head as she began to entwine her tongue with Natsu's before he moved in closer, turning their kiss into something more heated and harder. Her heart raced and her heart pumped in her chest as she began to feel a bit lightheaded and desperate for air.

He licked the inside of her mouth and her lips before giving her one last deep kiss and breaking their kiss. Lucy opened her eyes, speechless at what just happened. Her skin was clammy and she was pretty sure that her temperature skyrocketed past the level it was supposed to be.

She was so enthralled by the kiss that… she didn't want it to end. It left such a deep flavor in her mouth, that she honestly thirsted for more.

Natsu gave his partner a wide, toothy smile, "There! Write about that, Lu-chan! Now that I'm done with that, I'm heading back to the guild. If you…"

"Wait a sec!" Lucy cried, grabbing hold of Natsu's arm. Natsu stopped and turned around to face her, "Huh?"

Lucy's face was beet red, as she stared at the floor. "Uh… I have one last thing I need help with before… you leave."

"And that is?" Natsu asked, his arms crossed.

"Can you… make out with me…?" Lucy asked, looking as if she could die from embarrassment at any moment, "You don't have to if you don't want to, but…"

"Sure, I'd love to! It's all for the sake of your good writing, right?" Natsu grinned. He picked her up suddenly, and carried her over to her bed and laid her down. Natsu crawled over her and positioned himself on top of her. He blushed a bit as he looked at Lucy's face, "What's that face for?"

"Oh no, I'm just… kind of embarrassed. I've never experienced this before…" Lucy spoke as she tried her best not to look into her comrade's eyes. He felt her trembling under him.

…

"Lucy. Don't worry… even if this is just for the book, I won't hurt you… trust me," Natsu whispered tenderly in her ear, making her temperature rise again.

"Now… do you trust me?" he asked.

She seemed to calm down after hearing his words. "Y-Yes… I trust you."

Natsu grinned before going in for yet another unsuspected kiss, yet this time she wasn't so caught off guard and quickly adjusted into it. She pulled him closer in as they deepened their passionate kiss before leaning away. Natsu began giving her love-pecks on her neck before diving back into her lips. The beautiful blonde moaned from the soft contact from his lips.

He then let one of his hands caress her smooth hair and the other grab her breast. Lucy moaned, her loudness being drowned by Natsu's mouth. Soon enough, he leaned away, a trail of saliva hanging from both of their lips.

"Now, you kiss me."

"B-But…"

"You trust me, right?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes… I trust you."

"There's the Lucy I know," Lucy blushed before nervously moving in, claiming his lips. After a few moments of kissing, she inserted her tongue into his mouth. Natsu soon thrusted his tongue into her mouth as well, their tongues battling for dominance over one another. Lucy cupped Natsu's cheeks as she began sucking on his tongue. This led their kiss to becoming hungrier and needier as Natsu pressed his lips harder against hers.

Suddenly, she felt Natsu gaining control. He began kissing her cheek before kissing her neck. She breathed in deeply as she felt his tongue run along her throat as she sucked and bit at her tenderly. She felt so pleasured. She began running her hands through Natsu's pink hair.

"N-Natsu… ahh…"

Lucy began to rock against him as Natsu moved down to her breast and began running his thumb over her hardening nipple, which was poking out from her top. He then leaned down and ran his tongue against her nipple, emitting a mewl of pleasure and delight. She arched her back on the mattress as Natsu continued. Upon seeing how pleasured she was, he began to make his way down her pants, desire seeming to somehow take over him.

 _This feels so… good._

And simple to put it, they went to have a long teaching lesson…

-I-

"Come on… almost finished."

"Ooh! Is it done yet? I'm dying to read it!"

"Shh, Natsu! You're distracting me!"

"Sorry, but hurry up Lucy! I'm booooored."

"Okay, okay…" She scribbled the last few words before dropping the pencil and grabbing hold of the notebook. "And there! It's finished!"

"Oohhhh! Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

The Salamander grabbed hold of the book from Lucy and began reading it, pacing around the room. A few moments passed, before he stopped moving entirely. Lucy giggled at his face, which contained a large blush. "I must've done a great job with the scene if you're blushing like that~"

"Well, holy shit, guess ya did," Natsu shrugged it off, handing Lucy her notebook back.

She placed the notebook on her desk before turning back to look at Natsu and began striding over towards him, "Well… if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to write it."

Natsu grinned a bit as he made his way over to Lucy and planted a kiss on her lips, "Oh, I think you'll be having my help a lot nowadays."

Lucy giggled, "You could say that again…

My Flaming Muse."

* * *

 **A/N: And there! The first chappie! I kind of thought that it would be so... strange to start off with a lemon, so I decided to start off with a lime instead. XD I really had fun writing this. But I hope every one likes it.**

 **Even though I have about three other oneshots already written up, I'd like to say that ideas or requests are being accepted. Tell me what you guys think about this first chapter and I'll see you next time. :)**


	2. Phobias (1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. The god that is Hiro Mashima does. Also, this idea is NOT my original idea. It was my take on MyDearWatson's (author of Thunder Stone and Storm's Helm) own omake called "Phobias." Check out her stories if you have a chance! She's an fantastic writer that puts mine to shame. XD**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing (s): implied RoWen, BiXanna, Brother Natsu/Wendy.**

 **Words: 2,093**

* * *

 ** _Plot: Even some of the mighty Fairy Tail mages have phobias._ **

* * *

Do Fairies Have Tails?

Chapter III: Phobias (Part I)

 **Arachnophobia / The fear of spiders:**

With every fiber of her body, Erza hated spiders. She didn't like how bushy their body and legs were, their terrifying amount of eyes. Or the way they crawled creepily or constructed their appealing, abhorrent silky, sticky webs. They were the most disgusting creature of the world to her.

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild was lively as always. Makarov was sitting comfortably on one of the stools next to the bar. He was chugging down a beer, while Mirajane cleaned and scrubbed down used beer glasses and cups and Lisanna prepped up new glasses of beer for their guild master, while Bickslow flirted with the young Over-Take mage.

Macao and Wakaba were sitting at one of the empty tables, smoking their pipes giddily while discussing which girls in the guild were the sexiest. Yeah… the two were quite the perverts for their old age. Cana was drinking her umpteenth barrel of beer while Kinana sat, reading a new weekly issue of Sorcerer Weekly. Nab Lasaro stood next to the mission board, attempting to finally find a mission that suited him best, but as usual, was having little to no success. Levy and her Shadow Gear team were chatting about their latest mission they were planning on going on. Gajeel and Juvia weren't present since they were out on a mission together for the first time in forever.

The Raijinshuu Tribe members were also doing their own thing. Elfman and Evergreen were arguing like an old married couple, about what it means to be an actual manly man. Meanwhile, Freed was standing beside Laxus, trying to get his attention. Lastly, Gray and Natsu were at each other's throats about who was stronger, with Lucy and Happy witnessing their dispute.

Gray chucked his shirt somewhere, revealing his bare muscles and tantalizing biceps. If Juvia was here to witness this, she'd probably had fainted from the raven haired boy's hotness. Natsu cracked his knuckles, a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"You ready for a beat down, flame brains?" Gray remarked.

"Tch, as if you'd win against me, perverted refrigerator!" Natsu spat.

"Well bring it, pyro freak!"

"Alright, stripper!"

The two bashed their heads together. Lucy and Happy just sighed as they watched the two guild members butt heads.

"There isn't a day that goes by that they aren't at each other's throats," Lucy deadpanned.

"Aye sir," Happy added in agreement. The elderly guild master loved this. He loved how reckless and noisy, yet close _his_ brats were. These the days he looked forward to every day. He sighed a content sigh before grabbing another cup of beer to swallow whole.

Before fists could start flying or Makarov could drink his beer, a blood-curling, screeching shriek rang out through the entire guild. Everyone in the guild silenced immediately.

…

…

…

A few moments passed before rapid footsteps could be heard. Then they all saw who was the one that let out the scream. The very Queen of the Fairies, Erza Scarlet, came running into the guild hall, wearing her hot pink pajamas.

"Erza! What's wrong?!" Natsu scowled, lighting his fists on fire, ready to combat whoever the enemy was.

"It… it… IT TOUCHED ME! she exclaimed as she kept slapping her forehead where the spider was supposedly at.

"What touched you?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"A SPIDER! IT TOUCHED ME! GO KILL IT!" Erza shouted. Almost everyone in the guild deadpanned at her reaction. Seeing someone as brave and fearless as Erza being scared of a spider was simply shocking.

* * *

 _Erza yawned gently as she felt her eyes flutter open. She rubbed her eyes a bit to remove some of the crust preventing her eyes from completely opening before leaning upward. A smile spread across her face as she saw the bright light shining through the window in her room. She removed her covers to get out when she felt something almost hairy on her forehead._

 _She put up her hand to scratch her head when she felt something "large" and bushy. Her eyes widened when she noticed what was crawling on her head. "AHHHH!" she cried as she chucked the spider off of her head, it landing on her covers._

 _Her eyes met with the fiend creature and she froze, attempting to think of ways to get it out of her room, or even kill it. She then thought of an idea. Erza began reaching her pillow slowly; not wanting to startle the arachnid, but it was too late. The spider began crawling upwards towards her. Seeing this, Erza burst out yelling in fear, chucking her pillow at it and running out of the door…_

* * *

"WHERE'S THIS SPIDER, SO I CAN TEACH IT A LESSON ABOUT NOT BEING MANLY!" Elfman roared as he tightened his fists, his bulging muscles popping out ferociously.

"I-I-It's there! It's right there!" Erza shouted as she pointed at the floor to where a tiny, itsy-bitsy, black spider crawling towards the swarm of guild members. Erza cringed as she jumped backwards away from it.

Natsu immediately broke out into a fit of laughter, doubling over, "That's what you're (laughs) afraid of?"

Erza frowned, "Y-Yes! It's nothing to laugh at!"

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down. How did the spider even get in your room?" Mirajane asked.

"How should I know? All I know is that I woke up with it crawling on my head!" Erza replied. Laxus chuckled, "I still don't see how someone like you is scared of such a small animal."

Erza blushed embarrassedly, "T-T-That thing! That is not an animal; that is a behemoth! A monster!"

"Well, haven't you ever gave any thought that maybe spiders, or animals in general are scared of us humans?" Bickslow asked.

"N-No… but that's besides the point. Could someone just please get the spider out of here…"

"Alright, I gotcha, little guy," Mirajane giggled as she picked up with the little spider in her hands. Erza nearly fainted at the sight, "How can you pick that horrid creature with your bare hands like that?!"

Mirajane began walking towards the entrance of the guild, "Well, I love animals. Nothing really special behind it." She opened the guild doors and kneeled down, letting the spider crawl out of her hands and move on with its life.

"And there, the spider's out of your hair," Mirajane smiled brightly.

Erza took in a relieved breath before smiling at the former model, "Thank you, really. Much appreciated. If you'd never gotten the spider out…"

"Don't worry about it," Mirajane kindly replied at the redhead.

"Wow, I still can't believe Erza would scared of a little – "

BONG!

Erza slammed her fist into Natsu's head, knocking him unconscious and leaving a growing bump on top of his head.

Happy floated over his companion, "That's what ya get."

"Shut up Happy," Natsu muttered in agony.

* * *

 **Coulrophobia / The fear of clowns.**

Wendy, Natsu, Happy and Carla were out in the town, shopping in the mall district for some grub before making their way back to the guild from a mission they completed.

"Um… Mr. Natsu, don't you think we shouldn't be spending the reward money we received from the job already?" Wendy asked timidly, "We should be saving it to split with Lucy, Gray and Erza."

Natsu laughed raucously, "Hey, hey. Spending a little money won't hurt, eh Wendy?"

Wendy didn't know if that was necessarily true, but she decided to agree with the young Dragon Slayer anyway, "I guess…"

Happy deadpanned and then muttered, "I don't think he'll be spending _a little_ money."

She suddenly perked up, "Mr. Natsu, could we please stop at that place that sells those sour candies? They're so yummy."

Natsu grinned as he patted the timid Dragon Slayer on her head, "Gotcha. But I thought ya didn't like those sour candies?"

Carla sighed, "She doesn't. But a certain Conbolt boy loves em'."

A large blush overtook Wendy's face, "Don't say that Carla!"

Natsu tilted his head blankly, "You like… Macao? But he's like sixty? And you're like ten…"

"N-N-No, Natsu! I don't like Macao! I like Romeo!" Realizing what she said, she quickly buried her face into Carla's back.

Natsu stared blankly for a few more seconds before smiling, "Ooooooh! Okay, that's nice. Well, we're pulling up on the sour candies shop now, so you can get as muchhhhh as you want."

The two mages stopped in front of the shop. The owner of the shop, who was an middle-aged man, beamed brightly at his new customers, "Well hello there! The name's Jim and welcome to my Sour Candy Emporium! What would ja' like?"

As Wendy began placing her order, Natsu looked around… until he noticed a creepy-looking, wide smiling clown, standing near the shop in a dark alleyway, staring at him. The clown wore a bright yellow, puffy outfit with big red shoes and horribly painted on face paint. In his hand was a balloon… KNIFE!

Natsu gasped, his heart beginning to beat rapidly that it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. He tightened his fist, trying to not let the sight of the clown get to him. But he nearly cringed as he heard the clown snickering devilishly. He felt the clown staring deep into his eyes, reaching deep into the depths of his soul.

He scowled. Before he could say something to try and scare it off, a townsman walked in front of the clown. And by the time they were out of his eye sight of the clown, the horrendous clown was…

Gone.

Natsu panicked. He knew his eyes just witnessed a clown, so why wasn't it there. It took him awhile to calm down, but he took a deep breath. Happy floated down beside him, "Natsu, you okay?"

Natsu frowned, "…Yeah, I just thought I saw something."

 _Was that clown real?_

* * *

On the way back to the guild, Natsu was all shaken up and cautious. Clowns were his biggest fears and he just couldn't stand them. The way they talked and smiled was plain creepy. Nothing could possibly scare him worse than clowns.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Wendy asked, carrying a basket full of sour candies. Natsu looked at her, "Of course! Why do ya ask?"

"Well… ever since we left the little shop, you've been on edge. Like something is watching us."

Natsu nervously chuckled, "I don't know why you'd get that idea! But yeah, I'm okay…" His eyes suddenly sharpened as he felt something. No, someone. He felt someone watching them. He immediately searched his surroundings and just as he thought, he saw the clown. He scowled angrily, "That's the clown! Now I've got him!"

Natsu threw his head backwards, building his attack, " _ **Fire Dragon's Roar**_!"

He lurched his head forward, a stream of blazing, crimson fire spewing his mouth. The clown's facial expression immediately changed as it saw the line of flames rapidly flying towards him. It began to panic, but it was too late for it to make a move.

 **BOOM!**

A large cloud of smoke surrounding the area, thanks to the Dragon Slayer's attack. Wendy and the two Exceeds stood still as Natsu moved towards the clown. Or what remained of it.

He grinned, "Weren't expecting that, eh?"

His eyes widened suddenly. What he saw wasn't actually a clown.

It was Jet.

A few moments passed before Natsu began to burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahaha! Wait, wait… what are ya doin' here, Jet?"

Jet somehow spoke, "I was trying to pay you back for beating me that time when you returned from Tenrou Island," After that, the young Shadow Gear mage went unconscious.

Wendy, Carla and Happy deadpanned. "Wow."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there it is! Another one shot in the books! I hope you all enjoyed this one because I really, really did. It was especially fun to write Natsu's phobia of clowns. And if anyone really liked this, I might potentially make more phobias for the other Fairy Tail guild members. For the next oneshot, it'll definitely be a GruVia pairing one shot, so be prepared. ^^**

 **Lastly, if anyone has any ideas for a oneshot (can be literally anything; doesn't just have to be romance!), don't hesitate to PM me about them and I'll see if I'm able to get them done. I believe that's all, so I guess I'll close out!**

 **See ya all! This is Silver, signing out~! Have a good day or night people! ^_^**


	3. Tickle Tickle (Slightly Revised Edition)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (of course). Hiro Mashima owns FT.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Words: 1,257.**

* * *

"I'm bored, Luce," Natsu moaned as he leaned back on the floor and stretched out his arms.

 _ **PLUCK!**_

"Ow!" The pink-haired boy cried as he held his forehead, where he was struck, "Luccccccyyyy! What'd you do that for?!"

Lucy frowned at her boyfriend. "No slacking off. You're the one that asked me to help you study for Mr. Horologium's history test tomorrow."

"But this is boring. Nobody cares about how Fiore came to be. Or how Crocus became as populous as it is today."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

Despite her love for him, she couldn't help how annoyingly ignorant he was at times.

 _Bzz, bzz._

Lucy's phone brought her out of her thoughts. She dug inside of her backpack and checked her phone and saw a text message from her father Jude: _"Lucy, are you on your way home from Natsu's? Dinner is almost ready."_

She quickly replied, _"I might not be home for another fourty minutes, but I'll try to finish up with him quickly."_

With that, she slid her phone back into her backpack and turned to look at Natsu, who was staring at her. She could see the look in his black eyes. She blushed in embarrassment, "W-What are you staring at?"

Natsu grinned a toothy grin, "Can we take a break?"

"N-No, we can't afford to take any breaks. I mean, I'm leaving soon," Lucy responded, not wanting to make out. Natsu decided to persist.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I already said, no."

"…Please…?" Lucy gulped. His voice was soft and sweet. "Natsu… we have to study. If we start, we're going to forget all about studying and you know that…"

Natsu sighed and crossed his arms, "I guess you're right…"

Lucy smiled reluctantly at him and went back to copying notes from the world history textbook. Meanwhile, Natsu stared at his girlfriend with lustful eyes. She was just so beautiful and an angel from above. His precious angel. His heart began to beat rapidly and his skin heated up as his eyes began to roll over her whole body. He just couldn't contain himself. Suddenly, a devilish smile appeared on his face.

"Okay, Natsu, let me quiz you on some definitions. What does – AH!"

 **THUD!**

Lucy moaned as she hit the floor. She opened her eyes slowly to see Natsu on top of her. A blush crept up on her face instantly, "N-N-Natsu, what are you doing?!"

Natsu grinned, "Tickle tickle, Lucy~"

Lucy gasped. Her number one pet peeve was definitely being tickled. She hated it as a child and she definitely hated it now. "Natsu, no!"

Natsu ignored her, "Too late, Lucy~!"

He began to tickle her, a devilish smile still on his face. Lucy immediately bursted into laughter, despite not liking being tickled. She began squirming under her boyfriend, trying to get out of his hold. But he was strong and had a firm grip on her.

"Natsu! Hahahahaha! Stop! Hahahahahahaha!" Lucy cried, a tear escaping her eye, continuing to move around under the pressure of Natsu's firm chest.

Then it all happened. While tickling her, Natsu's hand seemed to slip and touched her left ample breast. She moaned slightly as she slightly tilted her head to the side from the sudden contact. He realized what he was doing and let go. In the last three months that they've been in a relationship, he'd never touched them, never mind made out until a month ago. "Lucy," she felt her temperature rise at the tenderness of his voice. "Did I hurt you? A-Are you okay?"

She interrupted him by pressing her lips against his. He at first was surprised, but then got into, delving in the sweet taste of her mouth. Her legs began to feel loose as their kiss became more hungry and burning than passionate. Natsu's hands began to search and wander all over her body as he moved to kissing and sucking on her neck, sending a thrill through Lucy as she grabbed hold of his long, spiky pink hair, "Ahh… don't… stop."

As he continued, his right hand grasped her breast, a growl of delight coming from Natsu, causing Lucy to wrap her legs around him and rock against him.

A couple of minutes passed before Natsu and Lucy's lips separated, gasping from air. A trail of saliva hang from both of their lips. Lucy gave her boyfriend a smile before pushing him over and jumping on top of him. He shrieked a bit, surprised by the push. She now sat on him, feeling something poking against her bottom.

"Someone's a bit happy, now aren't they?" Lucy chuckled as she leaned down to capture his precious lips once more. As their kiss deepened, she began to rock and grind against him, moans escaping both of their lips. "Fffffuck…" Natsu said as his hands traveled to her thighs. Natsu, getting caught up with their make out session, he began to somehow lift up her shirt, aided by Lucy, revealing her pink stripped bra. It showed off a generous amount of cleavage. She then tossed it to the floor and lead Natsu's hand to the back of her bra, when she stopped.

"Do you want to… continue? I mean, your brother is downstairs…" Lucy muttered, a blush on her face as she saw the way Natsu was staring at her body.

"You don't have to worry about Zeref, he left like an hour ago for a date. Besides that, the question I should be asking is do you want to continue. I mean… do you want to give up your virginity..?" This was so sudden and they had only been dating for three months. He never thought that this would happen over a little tickling.

Lucy nodded, "Please… take me Natsu…"

That was all Natsu needed to hear as he flipped her over. He now laid on top of her. He let his hormones take over as he grasped her bottom and claimed her sultry lips. He then began to move his other hand towards "there" when…

 **CRUNCH!**

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Natsu fell backwards as he held his shoulder. Lucy bit him.

"Goddamn it! Luuucccyyy, that hurt, ya know?!" Natsu said, rubbing the spot where he was bit. Lucy blushed as she stared at the ground, "I'm sorry… I… I don't think I was actually ready. I kind of just got caught up in the moment and… and… I'm sor – "

Natsu placed his forehead on hers, "What are you apologizing for? It's alright. It was my fault for tickling you in the first place."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Lucy laughed, "But… it felt nice so maybe, just maybe… I'll let you do it again."

"Look at you, sounding like that perverted stripper Gray," Natsu laughed.

Lucy blushed, "SHUT UP!"

 **PLUCK!**

"OWWWWWW!"

And from that day on, Lucy no longer hated tickling.

* * *

 **A/N: I know what some of you are thinking. Why are you uploading the same oneshot you made already? Well, this is a slightly more revised version that I wanted to post here because, as you may not know, I hate typos even if they are frequent in my writing some times. T_T**

 **Other than that, there's nothing else to say, so signing off~**


	4. The Heck is FanFiction!

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-senpai does~**

 **Rating: T+ (Suggestive themes)**

 **Pairing (s):**

 **Word: 1,186**

* * *

 _ **Plot: The Fairy Tail guild find out about the magical site that is . How will they react?**_

* * *

Do Fairies Have Tails?

Chapter IV: 'The Heck is FanFiction?!

 **Natsu:**

…

…

…

"…'The heck is this?! W-Why are these stories pairing me with… L-Lucy?!" Natsu choked on his breath, a blush overcoming his face as he read through a smutty NaLu fic. When he first heard about this 'FanFiction', it was due to it spreading around the guild, but when deciding to check it out, he definitely wasn't expecting _this_ of all things. He expected to find some of Lucy's writing up here, but instead wound up reading a story that presented him with a situation where him and Lucy were doing… suggestive things with each other. He had never imagined he and Lucy would be this… intimate.

"Who the fuck writes this shit?!" Natsu flushed, nearly toppling out of his seat at a line about him 'drilling into' Lucy ferociously, "This doesn't even make any sense! Dragon Slayers don't even get mating season… right?!"

As he continued on towards the end of the story, he couldn't help but flush incredibly. He could feel his heart thumping before he grabbed the top of the computer and slammed it shut and chucked it. He had just 'done it' with Lucy… I couldn't believe how someone could write such a steamy, intimate scene between the two. And to think, it all started over a little Writer's Block.

Natsu took a moment to contemplate on his thoughts. Did he really have feeling for her… for Lucy? No, that couldn't be possible. They were just pals, friends, nakama! He couldn't take all these feelings. They were hitting him all at once.

"Goddamn you, Gray!" Natsu roared at the top of his lungs, flames spouting from his lips.

* * *

 **Lucy:**

"I don't understand," Lucy groaned, "Why the heck do I keep leaving the guild because of Lisanna?!"

She banged her head on the desk in aggravation. She couldn't believe the staggering amount of fics about her either being betrayed by the guild and Team Natsu or Lisanna taking her 'spot' in the guild and making her leave the guild to join a different guild or develop some new mastery in a different magic. It was all so crazy to her.

She'd never leave the Fairy Tail guild over such ridiculous reasons!

"Lisanna would never back-stab me! She's my friend," Lucy said in protest as she scrolled through the different AU, 'what if' stories on , "And I w-w-wouldn't be jealous about Lisanna kissing Natsu...!"

…

…

"Yeah, I wouldn't be jealous!"

* * *

 **Gray:**

The raven-haired boy couldn't help but tug at his hair as he finished reading a fanfiction. But this one. Man, it had him gearing to fight.

"Why the hell am I being paired with Flame Brains?! Of all the people, I'm paired with that pyromaniac freak!"

Gray sighed, leaning back in his chair in frustration.

* * *

 **Juvia:**

Juvia giggled gleefully, clasping her hands together in delight. She was on the edge of her seat as she read through yet another 'GruVia' fic. When she got to a steamy line, a nosebleed began to occur.

"Gray-sama pins Juvia to a wall and claims her glorious lips," Juvia read before her eyes began replaced by stars, "Juvia loves these stories!"

* * *

 **Lisanna:**

"Why does everyone make me look like a heinous, backstabbing witch? I would never do anything to hurt Lucy," Lisanna glumly stated.

* * *

 **Erza:**

"These stories are very, um… descriptive when it comes to 'that'," Erza blushed as she read one of the more, mature smuts on the creative writing site, "Is it wrong that I like them though…?"

An idea then popped into her head.

"Maybe I should give writing one a try…"

* * *

 **Jellal:**

"I would never ever, ever imagine kissing, never mind laying my hands! N-Not that she's not beautiful and majestic but… ugh, damn these stories!" Jellal cried out as he read through a fluffy Jerza fic.

* * *

 **Mirajane:**

A fidgeting noise could be heard inside of Mira's room. Under a blanket, Mirajane was sitting, staring at her computer screen with bags under her eyes. She had apparently been staying up, pulling in all-nighter trying to binge read all of the stories she favorite and liked.

A crazed look lay upon her face as she scrolled through a Cana x Lucy (better yet Lucana) fic, "Yes! My crack ship OTP is finally going to kiss! Yes, Cana! Do it, just lean in and claim Lucy!"

Afterwards, she read a Gratsu fic, just for shits and giggles, "OMG! Is Natsu finally going to confess his love for Gray?!" A few minutes later, she fell out of her chair, swooning at Natsu's confession to his best friend/archenemy.

"I never would've thought Gray and Natsu would be so cute~ I ship Gratsu forever! They shall be known as my new official OTP!"

Yeah… the Satan Soul possessor certainly had a major obsession with ships…

* * *

 **Wendy:**

The Sky Dragon Slayer moved around in her seat before stopping mid-sentence in a RoWen story she happened to cross by while browsing .

It was an AU about older Wendy and Romeo meeting each other by accident while at a party where they didn't really fit in. It was a simple multi-fic chapter and right now, she and Romeo were kissing and moving steadily to coitus, when she stopped reading.

She shook her head in protest, her face heating up, "No, no, no, no, no! If I continue… I won't be able to get it out of my head!"

She covered her eyes with her hands, attempting to stop herself from reading it.

* * *

 **Elfman:**

"THE HELL?! EVER IS A WO…MAN?!" Elfman roared, confused out of his mind as he finished reading a story about 'Elfman and Evergreen's first time.'

After all this time, he could've sworn the honey brown-haired woman was a… man…

* * *

 **Freed:**

Freed had never felt this pissed before in his entire life. There were tons of fics about Mira x Laxus, Lucy x Laxus, even Laxus x Natsu! But what about Fraxus! The low amount of the Laxus x Freed pairing was pathetically low. How could people commit such a sin?!

Freed balled up his fist, "This cannot be right! I can't stand for such a thing. I'll just give a complaint to all of the writers that refuse to write Fraxus! Wait no! I could just write my own Fraxus stories! Yeah, that'll show them! That'll show them all!"

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. This is pretty terrible and writing 'fanfiction reactions' are overrated and unoriginal blah blah blah blah, but this was all for fun. It was sorta an extra chappie until I finished writing the GruVia oneshot and the idea kind of popped into my head and I remembered wanting to do one of these awhile back, so I just decided to bring it to life. I had a lot of time writing this, mainly for its constant humor. XD**

 **Anyways, enough of my rambling. I hope everyone enjoyed the one shot and have a fantastic day/night! This is Silver, signing off.**


End file.
